Ganondorf (α)
Ganondorf, also known as Calamity Ganon, is a major antagonist from the Legend of Zelda franchise. He made his debut in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, though his first chronological appearance was in Calamitous Overture. Canon The reincarnation of Demon King Demise's curse on Link and Zelda, Ganondorf has made multiple appearances throughout the Legend of Zelda series, often acting as the mastermind behind the events in each game. This particular Ganondorf is from Breath of the Wild, where he was known as Calamity Ganon. Pre-Convergence As explored in Calamitous Overture, Ganondorf had once been a rational and competent leader, his primary goal to rule over Hyrule. Discovering the powers of Malice, he began to research it and wield it, only for it to corrupt his mind and body. He was now Calamity Ganon, an extremely powerful yet mindless beast made almost entirely of Malice. Instead of ruling, his goal changed to destroying Hyrule, and he attacked, only to be sealed away for 10,000 years until he could attack again. One hundred years before the Calamity Arc, Ganondorf, still in his Calamity Ganon form, returned and laid waste to Hyrule, using his Malice to control Sheikah Guardians and Divine Beasts and turn them against the entire country. He would have completely annihilated Hyrule had he not been sealed away in Hyrule Castle by Princess Zelda, where the last rational part of him attempted to reincarnate duting those hundred years while Link awoke and set off on his quest. Plot Involvement Calamitous Overture Calamity Ganon, while still sealed off, was approached by another Ganondorf, who offered to use the power of the Triforce to finish his reincarnation and offer him the chance to rule over five Hyrules, in exchange for his world. Ganon agreed, and was reincarnated, choosing to appear as he did in the era of Twilight. Ganondorf gave Ganon a plan: approach Ghirahim and feign loyalty to him, then kill him when the opportunity arose and take over the Murder Game and all Hyrules in the process. Ganon was sent off during the Blood Moon with the help of Ganondorf's Malice. Legend of Zelda Extrevaganza Ganondorf, working under Ghirahim for the time being, had Ghirahim alone and was readying to kill him, but was confronted by Midna and Ashitaka in the middle of the event. He fought Ashitaka while Ghirahim kidnapped Midna, and perished, though he managed to kill Ashitaka before doing so. Epilogue (s) Legend of Zelda Extravaganza Though he does not receive his own epilogue, Ganondorf is shown to be trapped in a prison located in the Twilight Realm along with Zant and Ghirahim. Character Relationships * Ganondorf - A major antagonist from [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Hyrule_Warriors Hyrule Warriors] who debuted in Calamitous Overture. This Ganondorf gave that Ganondorf control of his world in exchange for a full reincarnation and the chance to usurp Ghirahim and take over his event, a plan that was inadvertently thwarted by Ashitaka and Midna. Trivia * Though this Ganondorf hails from Breath of the WIld, he takes on the appearance of Ganondorf from Twilight Princess, as that was the incarnation used in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. This was done retroactively in order to explain why Ganondorf appeared in the Ghirahim Incident at all, as he had been mentioned as having been defeated in the Hyrules within that event. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza